


A Night Alone

by PurpleCanadian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCanadian/pseuds/PurpleCanadian
Summary: Harry and Daphne end up alone together in the middle of the night during their fourth year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	A Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and just thought I'd post it. Might add more chapters later on.

The sky was free of clouds and the moon shone into the tower as Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak. The cold November night air against his face, sending his messy black hair back. He didn't ask for this, he didn't wasn't to be in this stupid tournament for once he just wanted to be a normal kid and sit on the sidelines. But deep inside him, he knew that it would be a long time till he could, if ever. Sometimes he thought about his time with the Dursley's before Hagrid had given him his Hogwarts letter. He wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't gone with him. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he looked out at the castle's grounds. He wouldn't go back for anything, the friends he had made, Ron and Hermione, he couldn't imagine life without those two.

Harry became so immersed in his thoughts he forgot he was out in the middle of the night and forgot to frequently check the map that stayed folded up in his pockets. It wasn't until he heard the footsteps behind him that he realized how careless he had been. Getting detention was the last thing he needed right now with the first task only a few days away and all. He turned around, reaching for the cloak hoping he'd have a chance to pull it on before Filch showed up. But as he faced the entryway a figure was already standing with their arms crossed and a smug smile on their face.

"Hello, Potter," said Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin girl in Harry's year who he didn't know too well.

It took a few moments before Harry fully comprehended that he had been spoken to. This was maybe the last person that he'd thought would catch him up here in the middle of the night. He didn't know the girl, only having seen her in class. She didn't talk much for what he had seen, mostly focusing on her work, kind of like Hermione, he supposed. Her long pale blonde hair, not unlike Malfoys, fell over her shoulders and her bright blue eyes shone in the moonlight. She looked a lot prettier than he could recall but that could be due to not paying much attention to the girl.

"What are you doing?" Asked Harry, finally snapping out of his daze. He was slightly in awe of how attractive he found the Slytherin girl, surprised he hadn't paid much attention to her before, not that he had much time to think about girls during the last couple of years at Hogwarts.

"I could ask you the same thing Potter," replied Daphne, the blonde girl taking a step towards the Gryffindor. "But you are kind of known for being a rule-breaker of sorts and are probably just up here for the hell of it."

"I uh well I couldn't sleep," Harry could feel the blood rushing to his face. Even though she was a Slytherin he wasn't expecting to be accused of something like that. This wasn't what he had been expecting when he got out of bed. Daphne was dressed in her school robs as if she hadn't gone to bed at all and had been wandering around the halls all night

"Sure," Daphne rolled her eyes. "I'll just pretend to believe that ok? Mind if I join you?" She motioned with a nod of her head to the space next to Harry.

"Yeah sure." Said Harry quite surprised at the Slytherin's friendliness and her not wanting to rat him out, which I guess he realized would get her in trouble for being out of bed after hours as well but she was still willingly staying with him even though they both could get caught.

"That looks neat," Daphne pointed to the cloak that laid at Harry's feet, "where'd you get that?"

"Long story," Harry chuckled, having a hard time taking his eyes off of her face, "long story."

Well, we've got time Potter and I would love to know about your adventures from your account opposed to trying to decipher all the rumors flying around and Draco's ideas."

Harry hesitated, not exactly sure what she meant, if she wanted to insult him or something

"I Just want to know what really happened all those times," Said Daphne quickly noticing Harry's unease. "Unless you don't want to, of course, that's ok I completely understand, I'm a Slytherin you've never even talked to, asking questions in the middle of the night." She was now standing next to him, gazing out at the dark grounds, the breeze blowing her hair behind her ears.

Harry took a deep breath and then proceeded to retell all the stuff that had happened to him at Hogwarts over the last three years. He didn't know why he was doing this to a girl he had never even talked to before. It felt good to tell someone who as far he could tell, believed him and maybe even felt bad for him.

"Wow," Daphne exhaled once Harry was done recounting things that she assumed he didn't want to live back. "So you have a map that shows where everyone is at Hogwarts?" Daphne examined the map.

Harry nodded.

"And that's an invisibility cloak?" She looked down at the cloak. "No wonder you get away with so much!"

Harry could only try to suppress a laugh.

"So did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Asked Daphne blatantly, not even looking over at Harry, her gaze still looking out into the night.

"No," denied Harry. He was very much sick of the routine of being asked and no one believing his answer anyway. But the Slytherin girl simply nodded.

"You believe me?" Harry turned abruptly. He had gotten so used to people just grunting and saying "sure," before stalking off. A Slytherin, was the last person he'd expected to take his side.

Daphne shrugged, "well I don't not believe you, I don't have any reason to think you're lying, from what you just told me you've gone through some shit over the past few years and from the looks of it," she scanned over Harry's body. "I think you would want some rest, or at least a year without almost getting killed."

It felt nice to Harry to finally have someone believe him, the past month or so ever since the Goblet had chosen the fourth champion he had been basically alone. He'd lost his best friend, he missed hanging out with Ron. "You never answered my question."

"What?"

"You never told me why you were up here Greengrass," smiled Harry.

"Oh that," laughed Daphne, "let's just say you aren't the only person at Hogwarts who likes to break the rules every now and then

"So you wander the halls at night just for the hell of it? Just to have the thrill of potentially getting caught?"

"What can I say, Potter, Some of the Slytherin stereotypes are true."

Both of them laughed but Harry sensed that there was more than what Daphne was letting on.

"So you ready for the first task then?"

"Huh?" It took a few seconds for Harry to understand what she had said. "Oh, yeah that, well I." Harry's mind quickly flooded back with dread, the same that had led him up here in the very first place. He still had no idea what to expect in the first task and the closer it got the more restless he felt.

"Well anyway just thought I'd let you know that I'm rooting for you, though I might not be able to express it too much if at all without basically getting kicked out of Slytherin.

"I appreciated that," Harry smiled. "I just hope I don't get killed.

The air seemed to grow colder, the two fourth years only a wand length apart staring out into the night. Goosebumps ran up along his arms and the back of his neck.

"Thanks," he muttered under his breath, not knowing why but at the same time heartfelt. He needed this. He needed to talk to someone other than Hermione that trusted him. It was surprising that it was a Slytherin but it didn't matter. He just felt relieved to finally have someone to talk to

"For?" Laughed Daphne, tossing her hair to the side and looking directly at him. His heart skipping a beat as he was pierced by her blue eyes. The moon illuminating her skin, it looked as if it was glowing.

"For listening," He grimaced inside feeling like he sounded stupid.

Daphne just nodded, not moving her gaze off of him, "you come up here often?"

"No," Harry had to look away and back outside. "Just ever since my name, you know, had trouble sleeping."

"I don't blame you, I think if all that stuff happened to me I'd just want to stay up here, away from everything."

Harry turned his head, seeing now that Daphne and moved over towards him so their shoulders were almost touching.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Just 'cause I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I hate you. In fact, I've wanted to talk to you for a while but never had the chance."

Harry understood what she meant. It would hurt both of their "reputations" of sorts if the rest of the school saw them talking.

And yet, he couldn't pull his eyes off her if he had to do it to live. The way her eyes shone in the moonlight and her pale hair tucked ever so slightly behind her ears. It was hard to breathe as he stared at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and he had hardly noticed her. She leaned closer to him, the two of them facing one another now, their noses practically touching. Harry could feel her sweet warm breath on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly stopped by Daphne pressing a finger to his lips before brushing some of his messy black hair out of his face.

Harry couldn't tell you who went first but the two locked lips, his stomach in knots. Her lips didn't taste like anything he had ever experienced. He didn't want to be anywhere else and wanted to stay there forever. But Daphne pulled away slowly, standing a couple of centimetres from him

He wondered if she was regretting it already, but when he opened his eyes he could see her trying unsuccessfully to hold back a smile. "Goodnight Harry," and she turned and left him standing there in too much shock to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and just thought I'd post it. Might add more chapters later on.


End file.
